1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for assembling a pair of fastener elements of a garment fastener, such as a snap fastener, a button or an ornament, with or without a garment fabric disposed between the two fastener elements.
2. Prior Art
Various fastener-assembling apparatus are known in which a pair of fastener elements of a garment fastener is supported on a lower or die unit and an upper or punch unit, respectively; a punch of the upper unit moves toward a die of the lower unit to join the two fastener elements together in clinched condition, with or without a garment fabric sandwiched between the two fastener elements. A common problem with such known apparatus is that the individual garment fastener element, which is relatively small, tends to be displaced particularly on the lower unit before the two fastener elements have been joined together, causing inaccurate joining of the two fastener elements with objectionable deformation or damage thereto.